Merry Christmas Lucy
by TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin
Summary: Summary: It's Christmas time at the guild of Fairy Tail and love is in the air. But little did Lucy know this would be her best Christmas ever due to our favorite little Ice mage. I'm bringing the holidays way too late with this GrayLu fan fiction (I know this summary is horrible just read the fanfiction and find out if it is worth it!)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! Read and review! :) ENJOY MY DARLINGS!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lucy's Emotional Surprise  
Lucy P.O.V.  
Location: Fairy Tail Guild  
(A/N: Twas the day before Christmas!)  
**  
"Hey Levy-Chan! I've got an early Christmas present for you!" I handed the thick stack of paper to my best friend. She put on her special glasses that make her read faster (It's not like she needs to use them though!) and began to read it.

"I also came up with an idea for the cover and title. I was thinking maybe I could call it 'Love Paradise' because in the story John makes the beautiful castle for Amy to live in and it is in a tropical setting so the cover could be like a dolphin jumping out of the water or something. I haven't gotten those details figured out."

I looked up at Levy who was wearing a shocked expression on her face.

"Lu-Chan, you just spoiled the whole story for me!"

"Sorry Levy-Chan I did not mean to spoil it for you."

Just as I said that my annoying boyfriend (Natsu) came over and added his two cents into our conversation.

" You mean John actually built the dream house?"

"Yeah! Next time figure out you've been snooping around my house then I'll get Erza to pummel you five times over!"

"Shesh Luce you don't have to get so cruel! At least I don't come down your chimney and eat all your popsicles and ice cubes!"

" Don't drag poor Gray into this!"

" What's so poor about the ice princess?"

"That's not my point! Anyway I have a surprise for you!Follow me."

"Oh I love surprises!" He said as I walked over to the infirmary and closed the door behind us.

Gray P.O.V.

Location: Fairy Tail Guild

So I'm sitting here listening to Natsu and Lucy's conversation and they walk into the infirmary. It's a bit silent for a while and then yelling is heard. Everyone in the guild drops dead silent to see what is going on with the couple. About 5 minutes later Lucy comes out crying with make-up smeared all over her face as Natsu stood enraged in his blazing fire. Lucy then ran out the guild crying. So I took action.

"Hey you happy-go-lucky pyro, what did you do that made Lucy cry like that!"

"None of your business you stripper."

"Yeah it is. Especially when it comes down to my Namaka when someone makes them cry! I OUGHT TO MAKE YOU CRY YOU SON OF A FINGER LIKIN' CHICKEN EATER!"

"FYI IGNEEL HATES CHICKEN!"

" THEN WHY DOES HE LIKE YOU?"

"Ooooohh BURN!" I heard Gajeel say.

" Natsu you should know something." a started off quiet.

"We never EVER EVER MAKE OUR NAMAKA CRY NO MATTER HOW GOOD THE REASON!" I screamed these words in his face as I beat the livin Hell out of him. As I began to calm down a bit I kicked him in the stomach and stormed out of the I left I heard him mumble:

"I officially hate surprises."

* * *

**So wadja think please review. You can expect the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Oh if you're looking for some good fan fictions to read then check out my friends profiles : XxSummerIcexX and LuNarStar-ebi**

**I also have 2 more Fairy Tail Fan Fictions so check them out and review if you'd like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Good to see you again! Today when I looked in my inbox I saw a few reviews. I was excited to see some positive things but I got my hopes up to high. They were negative and it hurt me when they said that my story was horrible. What do you guys think? Anyway I give a special shout out to my buddy XxSummerIcexX for being the only one to review positively! Enjoy the story anyway.**

**Disclaimer: ' . . **

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Gray P.O.V.

Location: Arriving Lucy's Apartment

I didn't bother to try and knock on Lucy's door so I jumped through her chimney. But then as I was falling I noticed the fire at the bottom and quickly applied a thin sheet of ice to it. Some of the ice melted and created a smoky screen of steam (A/N: Try saying that 10 times fast!) making my entrance mystical. I came through the smoke to see a desperate looking Lucy with red puffy eyes and dozens of tissues surrounding her and a tired Levy holding a tissue were sitting on her bed and Lucy was still sniffling and crying.

"Hey Levy I'll take it from here." She set down the tissue on the bed and pulled me to the side.

" If you can figure out what happened can you let me know?"

"Okay "

" Bye Levy-Chan."

"Bye Lu-Chan." With that Levy left through the front door and I locked it behind her. Then I walked over to the crying blonde and began to comfort her. I very carefully brought her close too my chest and sat her on my lap.I rocked her back and forth as she sobbed into my chest. I gently asked her to explain the predicament to me. It took 17 minutes of convincing to get the story out of her but I finally did.  
**  
-Flashback-**

"Oh I love surprises!" He said as I walked over to the infirmary and closed the door behind us. I handed him a letter.

"Before you show me Luce, I have a surprise for you! It's hard for me to do this but, I'm breaking up with you..."

"Oh I..." I was speechless waiting for his reaction of the letter. Then he lashed out on me.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT? YOU IDIOT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN TO LISANNA THAT I'VE BEEN WHORING AROUND WITH YOU?"

"OH SO YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME? So you never loved me?" My shaky voice trailed off.

"Well actually I was cheating on her with you but I wa..." He was cut off by my slap. I began to cry.

"STICK TO ONE RELATIONSHIP AND YOU WON'T HAVE TO DO ANY EXPLAINING! I'M DONE TALKING TO YOU. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A CARELESS IDIOTIC MOTHER-FUCKER!" At this he was enraged and covered himself in flames

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK LUCY" I walked away not saying anymore. I walked out the infirmary and he began coming after me. I tried to stop crying but my tears kept coming out like Niagara Falls. I ran out the guild sniffling and wiping my face.  
**  
-End Flashback-**

"Don't Worry Lucy I'll make it better. I'm here for you unlike that flaming piece of were right for doing that. I will stay with you every step of the way Lucy. I love you."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Is it horrible like those people said? Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it! I might not update tomorrow because I will be chowing down. My family is small but we really know how to eat. The weird thing is I eat a lot too and I am not fat. I also don't really play sports that much. All I do is watch anime cuz my mom won't sign me up for any sports. Anyway please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating. I've been busy. Well not that busy but ya know I can't use my laptop or anything during the week and my idiot brothers, they just take up to much time on here for me to come on. ( yeah yeah I know. It sucks to share a laptop because you can't use it to your convenience.) I will defiantly update tomorrow though so expect a chapter from me! R&R please! (WHATEVER THAT MEANS!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

3rd Person P.O.V.

Location: Lucy's Apartment  
  
Previously we found our favorite little ice mage (No offense to Ultear, Lyon, and Ur) cuddling the broken hearted celestial mage who broke up with her fire dragon of a boyfriend. She also recently discovered that she was carrying the child of her ex.

"So let me get this straight. You started in October, had 'fun' in November, and ended in December?"

" Correct."

"And now you are carrying 'his' child?"

"Well it is actually mine since he refused it so..."

" Ya know, there still is time to get rid of this child."

"But that's not what I want, Gray. I could never kill a soul let alone my own kid!"

"Oh... But I heard it is really hard to raise a kid as a single mom."

" Yeah, I know. I will figure something out."

" Of course you will 'cause you're Lucy and you always figure everything out."

"Hey can you not tell Levy-Chan about what happened? I will tell her when I am ready."

" Okay, but why did you tell me and no her?"

"..."

With that Gray laid Lucy down and covered her up. He cleared the floor of tissues and threw them away.

"Hey Lucy would you like something to eat? I could go get you a hamburger or something?" With that statement the raven-haired man absentmindedly discarded his shirt to reveal his cold hard bare chest. He also stripped his pants and boxers leaving the sensitive blonde, who was now sitting up, speechless and madly blushing while staring at his manhood.

"Oi Lucy, quit starrin' "

"Gray, your clothes!"

"Gah!" He blushed and scrambled around to collect his discard clothing and cover himself.

"Gray, we can just go to the guild."

"Are you sure?"

" Yeah. I am craving one of Mira's strawberry smoothies."

"Okay then."

insert line here

As the two made their way to the guild they talked about their definition of a perfect Christmas .

" First off it should be snowing. Then a prince would come sweep me off my feet and take me to his castle. Then he would help me solve all of my problems and we would live happily ever after like an actual fairy-tale!"

"Aww, what an imagination you got!"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"What about you?"

"I just want to spend my Christmas with someone I care about deeply."

* * *

The 2 finally made it to the guild after their nice little walk.****

Gray P.O.V.  
  
Me and Lucy just walked in the guild and she ran off and got her smoothie like nothing happened. Meanwhile I was looking for Lyon. Lately he has been visiting the guild because he and Juvia got thinks he's in debt because I let him have Juvia. I just took it so I could have a favor or 2 from him. Today I was lucky because he was there when I needed him the most.

"Hey Lyon-Nii-chan what's going on with you?"

"I was hoping to find Juvia but, she doesn't seem to be here..."

"I need a favor."

"Will this erase my debt?"

"Maybe..."

"Keep talking..."

* * *

**Well did you like it? Only you can answer that question! OMG that sounds like Smokey The Bear! "ONLY YOU CAN STOP WIDLFIRES!" NuhHaHaHaHaHa. "ONLY NATSU CAN CREATE WILDFIRES!" Okay I am a wierdo. PLEASE REVIEW MINNA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yowattup Minna! Longtime no see. Merry a-few-days-after Christmas! Sorry I lied to you about the updating thingy. My brother was being a laptop hog. And yesterday I worked my butt off trying to prepare this chapter and my mom kicked me off and I only had a few more words and she's all like "Is your time up? Get off the !" So I had to listen. Ya see I can only use the laptop for 3 hours and I was on for 5 and bad things happen when I push my moms button. Anyway to da story!**

**And just for the record I don't own Fairy Tail. Even if I did I probably would not waste my time making fan fictions when I could just put it into the manga and anime myself. And if you do find Hiro Mashima with a fan fiction account would you PM me so I could check out his stories?**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Location: Fairy Tail Guild**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

After my conversation with Gray I went to my favorite part of the guild; my seat at the bar.

"Hey Mira can I have a strawberry smoothie?"

" Of cours you can. Coming right up." As she walked away I heard Natsu talking. My head turned twoards the direction I heard his voice. I began to eavesdrop on his conversation.

" Lisanna I love you. There is no other I want to be with. I only think about you 24/7 and..." he took a knee and pulled a small box from behind his back.

"I want to know will you marry me?" I looked at him with horror. Tears filled my eyes. My heart shattered in one million tiny shards. Then came the worst part.

" I will!" and they sealed it with a kiss. My heart ached. I slammed my head on the counter. Levy, who happened to be sitting next to me, gently rub my back as I sobbed on the table. Just then Mirajane came back with my smoothie.

" Ara ara, what happened here?"

"Natsu just proposed to Lisanna. "

" That's good foe her but I thought Natsu and Lucy were dating."

"They were, but I think that they just broke up today."

" Awe, poor Lucy."

" Hey guys," I said with shakey breath, " I'm gonna go home now." I barely managed to say that before more tears came down. I began to walk off and Gray then whispered something to Lyon and quietly followed.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

**Location: Lucy's apartment**

"Gray don't leave me, please!" She cried. "I'm desperate!"

"But Lucy I have to go some where!"

"Promise you will come back after you're done?"

"Yes mam."

" You have to do the pinky promise with the chant."

" Really Lucy, really? That chant is for kindergartners!"

" Yes really!"

" the count of 3. 1 2 3" Gray looked around to make sure no one was around.

" So I cross my heart and I hope to die. And if I lie I'll stick a 'thousand needles in my eye." They both chanted. Then they pinky promised.

"Seeya then." With that Gray exited the apartment.

* * *

**3rd person P.O.V.**

**Location: The Streets of Magnolia**

" Thanks for waiting for me Lyon."

"Let's get this straight. I'm only helping you 'cause I owe you, okay."

"Can it Vastia. You know it's 'cause you're my brother from another mother!And that's the only reason I helped you okay! So why don't we bury the hatchet and just help each other 'cause were brothers okay."

" I can't. You killed Ur."

"I know I took responsibility. Must I remind you!"

"Go ahead. It'll just prove your guilty!"

"If you say so."

**- 9 minutes later at the beach -**

Gray pushed his "brother" into the water and plunged in after him to make sure he saw the memory.

**- Flashback -**

_Young Gray and Young Lyon were laying on the ground. Ur was enraged in the battle. She landed on eyes shot open fear filled brought him into her embrace as she said_

_"It's okay. You're safe now." He screamed and began to run_

_"Gray!" she yelled_

_"It's too hard for me to fight while protecting you guys."_

_"Lyon? He's unconscious."_

_"Don't ask questions; take Lyon and get away"_

_"Eh?Why!Ur?"_

_"JUST GO! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS FOR YOU!"_

_"Y-You expelled me. Wh-Why did you come?"_

_"Although, I don't think I look unhappy at all, someone once told me to think about my own happiness. Growing each day, vividly spending each day. Ain't that right? I have two cute pupils."_

_"I'm happy enough." Gray observed her one of her legs. It was of ice._

_"Th-That...Your leg. U-Ur, um."_

_"Don't you think molding magi is wonderful? It's gone but don't worry about it."Gray began to cry. "Then I have a reason to fight it, no? If that monster is your darkness, I'll take care of it. Go." With that gray slumped Lyon over his shoulder._

_"It's my fault this happened. N-No... I can't go."_

_"It's a trail to get happiness back, It's nobody's fault." Lyon awoke and got off of Gray_

_"Are you serious? Ur. There's no way you can't defeat such a monster is there? You're the strongest mage, Ur. Happiness? What are you talking about? " He said_

_"When you surpass me, you just have to find another goal right? If you visit western countries you'd find tons of mages stronger than me."_

_"You're the strongest, Ur."_

_"Lyon, I told you is always someone better."_

_"No there isn't. Don't lose to the 't betray me. I believed that you were the strongest and so I became your pupil." He crossed his arms._

_"That posture!"_

_"If you won't fight seriously, I'll do it."_

_"Lyon, Were did you learn that spell!?" Ur ran up to him._

_"Iced shell!?" Gray said from behind_

_"You were hiding such a strong spell 'Iced shell'. You didn't teach me any strong magic so I went ahead and studied the magic books."_

_"Lyon! You didn't read the book toll the end did you? Whoever uses that spell is..."_

_"No other spells work on Deliora so i'll lock it up with this spell, forever."_

_"It noticed us."_

_"Don't use that spell!"Ur freezed Lyon "Ruins the users body. He can't use iced shell."_

_"Ur! What are you..."_

_"But it's the only way to defeat Deliora. I never imagined Lyon would do something I 's my pupil alright"_

_"You planned? You mean..Ur" Gray said as she crossed her arms_

_"THIS IS IT MONSTER! I WON'T LET YOU GET CLOSER TO MY PUPILS!" She screamed_

_"Iced shell!" She chanted_

_"Her body." Gray whispered. "UR!"_

_"I told you, this spell ruins the caster's body. It's a spell that changes the caster's body into ice...for all eternity. Gray I have a a favor to ask you. Tell Lyon I died. If He'd learn that I became ice, I bet he'll spend his entire life trying to undo this magic._

_"N-No"_

_"Then It'd be a waste for me to become ice."_

_"Don't!NOOOOOOO!"_

_"I want Lyon to discover the ,you to, of course."_

_"Please, stop it."_

_"I'll listen to whatever you tell me!"_

_"You don't have to be sad. I am alive. I'm eternally alive as into the future. I'll seal you darkness"_

_"UUUURRRRRRRR!"_

**- end flashback -**

The two Ice-make mages were now floating in the water with silence between them.

"Hey lets forget about the past and live in the future 'kay."

"Bros?"

"Bros!"

"Now lets do this thing!"

* * *

**Yay brotherly bonding! The way it should be. I wish it was like that with me and my bros. Instead they just hit me all the time and blame everything on me. I thought that the youngest was supposed to get away with everything. Then again, my mom is the one who is the dictator instead of my dad. We are probably not a normal family. Well please review Minna!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! Hey thanks for all the continued support! It touches me to see all the reviews and favorites and follows and lets me know my story is worth writing. If you looking for a really good fan fic then try "Are You My Daddy?" by blacklynx17. It is truly amazing and it made me cry so hard it dried my eyes. Just thinking about it makes me cry. THAT STORY IS A REAL MAN! Anyway R&R Minna!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Gray P.O.V.

Location: The Beach  
  
"Do you think she will like it Onii-chan."

" Of course 'cause I helped you make it."

" Just 'cause your the elder pupil doesn't your better."

"Tch. Whatever."

"Onii-chan? How do you know when your in love?"

"Well when you get near the person your heart beats faster. You feel certain feelings only when you're around them." Check.

" The only thing you seem to think about is them. You can't stand to see them with any other guy." Check.

" Most importantly, you would do anything for them especially if their life depended on it." and check.

"I know I love Lucy then. For sure."

"Then you need to confess to her ASAP."

"Thanks Onii-chan."

"Anytime little bro."

"Hey don't forget the plan tomorrow 'kay?"

"I won't"

* * *

**Location: Lucy's apartment**

Lucy's P.O.V.

_I wish I hadn't left my smoothie. I'm soooooo hungry. I need something to munch on. _I walked into my kitchen to see what I had to keep my stomach from gnawing out the rest of my insides. I love my insides!_ Oh cookies. No. Tea? No. Cereal. Yeah! Wait then I won't have anything to eat for breakfast. Hmm. I'll check the fridge! Oh raw fish. Those are for Happy though... Burnt Lasagna? Oh yeah that was the Lasagna Natsu made to try and be romantic, then he just had to go an ditch me for good ol' Lisanna. Lasagna, Lisanna, lasagna, Lisanna. Huh that kinda rhymes._** (A/N": don't criticise me on that does sound like lasagna okay? And tne way they said it on the dubbed anime, it sounds like lasagna so I could not take it seriously when they said "Lisanna will live on in our hearts" because it sounded more like "lasagna will live on in our hearts" I originally wathced subbed but when I heard there was a dubbed version I decided to check it out... worst decision of my life. Too cheesy and the voices were so OOC. They didn't have all the episodes and Juvia spoke regular. They made Lisanna say big brother Elf. It was all wrong man.) ** Knock Knock Knock. _Someones at the door!_ I thought as I ran to go get it.

"Levy-chan!"

"Lu-Chan! you forgot your smoothie!"

"Oh yeah! I was hungry Thanks!"

"Oh you're welcome. Hey Lu-chan can I come in and talk to you?"

"Oh yeah sure!"

"Do you love Gray?" She asked as she walked in leaving me standing in the open doorway with cherry red cheeks.

"No. It's not like that!" I said getting even more flustered

"Are you sure Lu-chan? Denial is not just a river in Egypt ya know."

"Well. I'm not sure anymore."

"Why?"

"Well I thought I loved Natsu, but now it's like a whole new world with Gray and, I, um... I don't know anymore!" Hot steamy tears began to race along my face, faster with each second. Levy put her arm around my shoulders.

"Lu-chan. Just make things easier and confess your love to Gray. You're heartbroken and you could use some support to."

"Well I..."

"Hey your decision! I'm not telling you to do it! I'm leaving now. Enjoy your smoothie and Merry Christmas."

"Bye Levy-chan."

"Bye Lu-chan. And remember make it a great life or not; the choice is yours" She left.

* * *

**Hey so now we are seeing the development in the relationship and they are both of are aware of their feelings and Gray has some mysterious gift for Lucy (I wonder what it is wait no I already know *smirks and does a Natsu laugh*) and Lyon had to help him and they are Bros! well I feel accomplished. Please review Minna and I will try to make a chapter tomorrow. Arigato! Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey thanks to everyone who even bothered to look at my story! I also thank everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed because it means alot. I promise in the chapter you will see some romantic development in their relationship and yeah so R&R Minna!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Location: Lucy's Apartment**

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I was on Lucy's roof making sure that this time there wasn't any fire in her fireplace. Then I dropped down the chimney to see Lucy drinking a smoothie with smeared makeup, again. She must've cried when I was gone! I thought to myself.

"Hey Gray." she said unenthusiastically after taking a break from sipping on her smoothie.

"Hey Lucy. What's going on?You look like you were crying."

"Well I'm just so confused and heartbroken. I'm thinking about it too much."

"Oh would you like to talk about it?"

"Well for starters Natsu, he just confused me when we broke up because he said he loved me and we did all the things that lovers do and he was really into me and I was into him and... he ditched me for Lisanna!" She was now crying and I brought her into my embrace and dried her tears.

"It's okay Lucy, I'm here for you okay."

"For now. I know you're just gonna leave me for some other girl and propose to her right in front of me on Christmas."

"No, I would never do that to you Lucy because you deserve better! Forget about Natsu and Lisanna. Focus on you."

" Okay Gray but promise you'll never leave me!"

"Oh no do I have to do the chant again!"At this she giggled and I was glad that she did. I'd give anything to see that smile.

"No silly! What do I look like ! A kindergartener?"

"We then I guess you moved on to first grade then sheesh!" I smirked, she laughed.

"Come on, Lucy I hate first grade now. Let's go back to kindergarten, It's better that way."

"On 3. 1 2 3."

"So I cross my heart and I hope to die. And if I lie I'll stick a 'thousand needles in my eye." Me and Lucy chanted. Then we pinky that's the way it should be.

"We should sleep now it's getting late."

"OMG, it's 11:37!"

"Yeah."I headed for the couch.

"Oh no you don't Gray. you have to sleep in the bed with me."

"What? But didn't you and Natsu 'sleep' in that bed?"

"Don't be shy! I changed the sheets!" I shook my head no. "Awe please Gray" then she whispered "I need you"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"But if it gets too hot under that comforter i'm gonna chill it."

"I'm okay with that.I need to go change okay?"

* * *

**Location: Lucy's apartment**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_Omg I gotta throw up._ I jumped out the bed and ran to my bathroom. Pinkish slop with yellowish chunks spewed out of my mouth leaving a bitter taste of strawberries,banana and stomach acid in my mouth. I flushed the toilet and waved goodbye to my strawberry smoothie and banana from breakfast. Then I got a cup and rinsed my mouth. I walked back to Gray to see him still asleep. _Thank goodness he didn't wake who would've thought that Gray sleeps so peacefully. He look so cute._ Levy's words echoed throughout my head_ 'Denial is not just a river in Egypt'. Levy doesn't know what she's talking about damnit!'just make things easier and confess your love to Gray' she doesn't know what she's talking about. I DON'T LOVE GRAY! 'you're heartbroken and you could use the support' Okay maybe I could use some comfort. My child needs a father figure too. Maybe I should give him a chance. 'hey it's your decision. I'm not telling you to do it.' well I don't have to I guess. Heh heh. I beat the system! ' make it a great life or not; the choice is yours' I'm gonna do it tomorrow!_ I looked at the was 3:29 _wait no I'm gonna do it today!_I corrected myself.

**- 5 hour time skip-**

"Lucy get up!"

"Nghhhhhhh" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Come on Lucy you need to get up. I bought you a few presents!"

"Can you give me another hour?"

"Lucy? Do you really need that much sleep!"

" I just fell asleep like 30 minutes ago."

"Why?"

"I was up all night emptying the contents of my..." I began to feel queasy. "Excuse me for a second." I said while running towards my bathroom. Gray followed. As the greenish yellow liquid came out, he was rubbing my back.

"Are you okay? Are you sick?"

"I'm okay now and I'm not sick."

"WHAAAT? How?"

"Story time! When women get pregnant the go through something called morning sickness. That means they throw up."

"Oh. How does that work?How long does it last? And why? How do you get rid of it? Does it happen to all women?"

"Do I look like doctor? Look it up idiot!"

"You hungry?"I swear as soon as he said that my tummy began to growl.

"Yeah let's eat at the guild."

* * *

**Thanks for reading minna! Please review. Man I'm gonna finish in like July if I continue at this rate. The seasons already over so this is like way too early. Oh well! As long as you guys like the story I have no shame in making it all throughout the year. Please review minna!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peps! Thank you for all the nice reviews and your favorites and follows! I'm sorry for the short chapters its just I don't know how to make them longer. I'm only an 8th grader and my writing skill are horrible. Anyway in this chapter there is lots of romance and all that crap!I even cried while writing R&R minna! Oh and let me know if you want to see more pairings kay?**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Location: The Fairy Tail Guild**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Merry Christmas Minna!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"You too Lucy!"

"Merry Christmas Lucy!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!"

"Saying merry Christmas to everyone is a man!"

"Merry Christmas Lu-chan!"

"Oh Levy-chan! Ohayo!"

"How are things going with Gray?"

"I'm going to confess to him later!"

"Yay!" she cheered

"But on one condition."

"What?"

"Well you were being hypocritical being the fact that you can't confess to your love to 'you-know-who' so lets make a deal. If you do it I'll do it."

"Well you do make a good point, so I guess it's a deal."

" Alright I'm gonna eat with Gray okay? See ya Levy-chan!"

"Bye Lu-chan!"_I wonder if she is actually gonna confess to Gajeel? Oh well, I'm hungry._I thought as I walked over to Gray.

"Hey Lucy I'm gonna skip on breakfast because I need to do something important real quick okay? I promise I'll come back for you."

"Chant?"

"Not here Lucy. Natsu's gonna make fun of me."

"Fine, See ya later then."

"Bye my beloved Lucy." He said as he brought me into a hug.

When he walked out the guild with Lyon and Juvia I couldn't help but feel suspicious. I just shrugged the feeling off and proceeded to get a strawberry smoothie.

* * *

**Location: Outside the Fairy Tail Guild**

**Gray P.O.V.**

"Okay Juvia do your magic!"

"Juvia is only doing it because Lyon-sama told her to not for Gray-san."

" ." It began to rain."Thanks Juvia! That was Lyon make the ice horse drawn carriage. I'll begin to chill the air." I put my hand up to my mouth "Secret ice creation art! Frosty breath!" I yelled. The cold air came out of my. Lyon copied my actions. The water droplets turn to snow. _Heh now I just need Lucy_"Thanks Onii-chan."

"Your welcome Brosef. Now go get 'em tiger!"

" First ya call me Brosef, then you call me a tiger? Make up your mind Onii-chan!"

"Tch. Whatever."

"You have the crown, sword and cape?"

" Of course your royal highness!"

"Oh don't you get all sarcastic with me Onii-chan!"

"Tch. Whatever."

* * *

**Location: The Fairy Tail Guild**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

So I'm sitting on my favorite bar stool when Gray walks in with nothing on but a crown a cape and some boxers with a sword in a seemed to be headed for me.

" Well if it isn't princess underpants!" Natsu yelled.

" That's prince underpants to you!" He said. As he refocused he stared at me with his signature smirk.

"Lucy you'll never believe it. It's snowing outside!"

"But it wasn't even cold when we got here!"

"So? It's snowing! How often do you see that?"

"Never. The place I grew up in was always sunny. Let's go!" It seemed everyone else also followed us out upon hearing the news because when we got out there Gray was double teamed by Natsu and Lyon. Then it turned into an all out snowball fight including Elfman, Gajeel, Gildarts, Maccao, Wakaba, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow,Cana, Evergreen, Master and Erza. Me, Wendy,Romeo, Levy, Mirajane, and Lisanna made a snowman only for it to be knocked over by Natsu, Gray ,and Gajeel. Then things got crazy. Everyone ended up in the snowfight. Mirajane went demon on Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu by throwing dark energy snowballs. Then Natsu threw fiery snowballs. Gray threw ice balls and Gajeel threw metallic snowballs. Mirajane dodged them and they ended up hitting Erza who then threw her snowballs at a like one billion miles per hour. Elfman threw manly snowballs. Laxus threw lightning snowballs. Romeo threw firey for me, Levy, Wendy, and Lisanna the battle was to inense so we took cover behind our snow wall to avoid the action. At some point in the fight Gray pulled me aside.

"Follow me Lucy." He said as he made an ice shield. We ran across the battlefield to an ice horse drawn carriage.

"Jump in. I have something special, just for you." He sat on the left and I sat on the right. He pulled the ice reigns began to drive*Hmm. First snow. Then a prince. Now a horsedrawn carriage. Something's fishy!*

"Achoo!" I sneezed. _Some must be talking about me. Oh well. Man it's cold._I began to shiver.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just cold."

"Oh. Well great thing I didn't leave my clothes behind. You can wear my jacket. I don't want you to get already have to deal with that stupid morning sickness crap." With that I pulled on his surprisingly warm winter jacket.

"Gray?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going?"

"To the beach."

"Oh."

**-at the beach-**

"Were here." There in front of us stood a full-blown castle. But there's a catch. It was made of Ice.

Whoa! That's amazing!"

"Yeah let's go inside." In there there was an ice sculpture of a family in the center. It was me holding a bundle of blankets with Gray Hugging my shoulders. Beyond that there was 3 ice thrones. 2 big ones, 1 mini one. They had words etched in their backrests. One big one said 'King Gray'. The other said 'Queen Lucy'. The small one said 'Prince/ Princess yet to be named'. The windows were like that of a cathedral; stained glass ice was even colored which I found amazing. Every small detail amazed me from the ice curtains behind the throne to the mural hand carved in the wall with color only in the grooves.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Did you do this for me Gray?"

"Yeah."

"No one has ever done anything like this for ?"

"Why. Because I like you. Wait, no, scratch that I love you. More then you would ever know. Whenever I'm around you I get this new set of feelings that no one else can give me. My love for you grows every single day. I can only think of you. I would do anything you ask. Please give me the right to love you; to comfort you; to tend to your every need. I want you to be mine. I want to father your child. I want to be with you 24/7. I want to ease your pain. If your darkness is your broken heart I'll take care of it. **_Let me seal your darkness_**. No one but you can fill this empty void I have. I want to make _**you**_ ask for more. I want to make **_you_** moan my name in 10 different octaves.**(A/N: is that even possible?)**Most importantly I want this baby to have a good life and for you to not struggle to pay for rent and support your would be unfair. I will never leave you. I never want to leave you. Will you be my Queen?" By this time my eyes were leaking like sink faucets.

"... Gray I'm speechless. Of course you baka. I love you too."

"So we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Yeah."

"Can I do something then."

"Sure." Then he walked up and bit me hard on the pain was sucked it for a while then bit it a few more times harder than the last. "Ow that hurts Gray. What was that for?"

"It's a hickey. Now everyone knows you're taken. Sorry if it hurt but next time it won't hurt as much."

"Okay."

"One more thing." He pulled my head in close. His lip surfaced mine. He pushed his tongue in my mouth. I didn't hold back. Our tongues moved in harmony trying to reach the other mouth We explored each other's tastes and the geography of our only to have to break off due to lack of oxygen. We both desperately gasped for air.

"Merry Christmas Lucy." He said. Shortly after he pecked my cheek. "Let's get you out of the cold."

* * *

**And were done. I waited so long to put this big romantic confession in . That was my envision for this fan fiction. I just wanted to have this part but I needed some story for it so I wrote 6 chapters and finally in the 7th I got to put it in. Anyway how did you like the longer chapter. I really try you know. It's hard for me. Well please tell me how if you liked it minna! Oh yeah just so you know the show isn't over yet. Hey have you guys ever heard the show goes on?you know " All night, y'all ready the show goes on all night till the morning you dream so long if anybody ever wonders why they never see you slumber just remember where you come from the show goes on " anyway I will have more pairings soon. Please review. I take requests too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys.I'm so happy right now cuz I have 28 reveiws, 21 followers, and 12 favorites! I also have 2,139 veiws! I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I just do it to my convince and I just happened to have a break from school. So this chapter is like a filler kinda cuz it won't be focused on Gray and Lucy but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Oh and to leoslady4ever I went back and changed it okay. I don't know much about hickeys sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Location:The Fairy Tail Guild**

**3rd person P.O.V.**

It was a few minutes after the snow ball fight when a petite bluenette boookworm walked up to a black-haired dragon slayer who was munching on some silverware.

"Hey um, G-g-gajeel. Um I...Can I um, t-talk to y-you in uh p-p-p-private?" The nervous blunette asked.

"Uh sure?" Little did he know, he was in for a suprise.

The 2 walked down in the library of the guild, where no one was.

"Oi Shrimp, whad'ja wanna talk about? And make it quick!"

"Uh I just wanted you to know that I-I-I..." Her voice faded out. Her cheaks were tinted a light pink. A few tears streamed down her face. She began to sob.

"Oi don't go crying on me. I'm not good with this girly stuff!"

"I love you." She barely whispered. If it weren't for his enhanced senses he wouldn't have caught thoose 3 meaningful words. He brought the girl into his embrace, wrapped his mucular arms tightly around her waist but not tight enough to hurt her.

"I love you too Levy." The girl ceased to cry. She looked up to his face and he wiped the tears off of it. " You're so damn cute. I'm glad you have returned the feelings. It was hard for me to resist the urge to fuck you senseless. It's hard for every dragon slayer. Now that I know..." He began to undress her. She did not resist at , kisses, sobs, screams. The 2 were in paradise.

** (A/N: Not going into detail here, this is supposed to be rated T. I'd probably write a horrible lemon anyway do to my lack of experience. My mom would kill me if she even found out about my account nevermind the fact that I went into explicit detail... Hey did you know that there are kids at my school younger than me that aren't virgins anymore. It's kinda scary...)**

* * *

**-Some where else in the guild-**

"Hey Natsu can we um talk?"

"Of course Lisanna!" With that the said girl dragged him into the infirmary.

"Natsu, as much as I love you," he sensed the pain in her voice and she was now crying, " I think you should be with lucy."

"Eh?" shock went through the salmon haired dragon slayer. "Why?"

"Because, when I am with you I just feel guilt. Yesterday when you proposed to me I saw her crying out the corner of my eye. It is wrong to make Lucy suffer on our happiness. I'd rather have heartbreak than to live in guilt."

"What! Lisanna you don't ha-"He was cut of by her yells.

"You don't have to cover it up Natsu, I know the truth."

"What?"

"I saw the letter **(A/N: Remember from chapter 1?)** that she gave to you. I know you got her pregnant. "

"How?"

"You left it on the ground idiot! Luckily I read it the disposed it before anyone else could see."

"Oh thank goodness. Knowing you I thought you would have told someone."

"If it were me in that position then I wouldn't want anyone to know so yeah."

"Well who cares abou-" This time a slap stopped him from talking.

"You should care about her because she is pregnant with your child. Then you told her that you didn't love her by ditching her for me! And I knew I was being cheated too! She doesn't deserve the sorry likes of you! You treated her like dirt! And she loved you too!"

"But Lisanna I've always loved you."

"Then why'd you even date Lucy you bitch! **(A/N:You tell em' Lasagna!)**All you accomplished was creating a trail of tears."

"I'm sorry Lisanna I just-"

"Oh don't you go telling me I'm sorry. Go tell Lucy. She's the one who needs you. It's not to late. Make it right with her."

"Lisanna I-"

"Just do it bitch!"

* * *

**Hey what do you guys think? Yay there is finally a flipped script! Usually Lisanna is the bitch and now Natsu is the bitch! Yay! Well is it long enough for you guys? R&R Minna!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyo! Me is so happy! I love how you all continue to support me ! I'll have a NaLu oneshot up soon so be looking for that. Oh and pretty soon I'll be stuck at a writers block so ideas are highly appreciated! Well on to the story! R&R minna!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Location: Streets of Magnolia

Lucy P.O.V.  
  
Me and Gray made our way back to the guild after a while. I thanked him like a gazillion times and he kept saying that it wouldn't have meant anything if I weren't ther**e (A/N: KOWAII! I just love making GrayLu moments! ).  
**  
"Hey Gray should we tell the guild about our relationship?"

"Maybe not yet. We should wait for the appropriate timing."

Anyway when we got back I was in for a surprise. Natsu came up to me and Gray, who was completely ignored by Natsu.

"Hey, Luce."

"Oh don't you 'Hey Luce' me."

"Lucy, look I'm sorry for what I did. Please can I talk to you in private."

"Only if I can bring Gray along."

"But!" I glared at him for a few seconds. "Fine. You can bring droopy eyes along." He said as we began to walk out the guild.

"Slanty eyes."

" Squinty eyes!"

"Stop fighting you 2! " I said with my bangs covering my eyes "Or else..."****

They both gulped in fear "Aye!" they chorused.

As we walked along the pavement there was an awkward silence. The tension was thick. Natsu and Gray were to my sides to prevent further fighting. I was staring at my feet. _I can't believe that after a few months I won't be able to see my feet! And my ankles will be swollen too!_ I thought.

As we got to my street I began to walk on the ledge by the channel of water.

The men on their little boat called out "Be careful Lucy!" as usual. But then I got a random headache, grabbed my head, and became unbalanced! I fell in the icy cold water and accidentally tried breathing only to find water up my nose. But Natsu and Gray plunged in after me. Gray ended up carrying me out of the water while natsu surrounded me with heat and began to dry me. I began to cough up a bit of water and my head was still throbbing. My lungs began to ache.

"Hey we should get her to the infirmary! Maybe Wendy can help get some of this water out of her lungs." Every cough hurt even more. Gray picked me up and began running with Natsu behind him.

WORST 5 MINUTES OF MY LIFE. My breathing was suppressed and I felt like I was choking. I kept almost slipping out of consciousness and my lungs hurt bad.

It hurt like hell by the time we got to the guild. As soon as we got there everybody was all like "What happened?"

So Gray told them what he saw,  
"Lucy was walking on the side of the canal on her street. Then she like clutched her head, lost her balance and fell in. So me and Natsu jumped in to save her. When we got her out she was coughing up water."

Wendy listened to this, then analyzed the situation. Apparently, 1/4 of my lungs were filled with water. She then extracted the water from my lungs somehow. Then I felt fine. My personal Hell was over. Even the headache was gone!

" Arigato, Wendy!" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Anytime Lucy-san," she returned. She also had a huge grin plastered on her face.****

-Time skip 15 minutes-

Location: Lucy's Apartment

Still Lucy P.O.V.  
  
We made our way back to my apartment,but this time I didn't bother going on the ledge.

So when we got inside I went to change my wet clothes while Gray stripped his and Natsu set his on fire. I ended up taking a long shower since I needed to wash my already wet hair. I came out in my pajamas; a simple yellow undershirt and pink shorts that revealed my legs. I had the 2 guys drooling over me. On the other hand I was mentally sweat dropping because Natsu was only wearing boxers, and Gray was wearing his birthday suit.

"Hey Natsu you wanted to talk?"

"Did I?"

"Yeah! Thats the whole reason you came over fire breath!"

"Oi! Can it minty fresh!"

"Get on with it Natsu."

"Oh. Well Lucy I'm really sorry and I did not realize my mistake and I want you back!"

"Well, I'll think about it."

"WHAT!?"

"Maybe if you do something for me."

"What do you want? I'll do anything."

"Alright. First off..." I began to whisper in his ear and he nodded. "Meet me at the guild at 3:00 okay?"

"Aye!" he said scrambling away.

"You're really gonna take him back?"

"No, Gray. It's called revenge!"****

-Timeskip to 3:00-

Location: The Fairy Tail Guild

Still Lucy P.O.V.  
  
Natsu walked in three-o'clock sharp. He was also wearing the clown suit I asked him yo wear and is holding the bag of gumballs I asked him the bring! _Man is he really gonna do this? Man he wants me back! Too bad for him!_

"Hey Erza!" he yelled. "Fight me!"****

"Fine." she said standing up while he poured the whole bag of gumballs in his mouth. _Just as planned_ I thought as he said:

" Roar of the gumball dragon!" and spit all the gumballs at her. I just made him give himself a death wish! Me and Gray were laughing our asses off, while a mad Erza with gumballs all over her was chasing a scared Natsu. Talk about hilarious!

Eventually Erza caught Natsu, bopped him on the head a few times, and mumbled something about 'sticky gumballs' and 'the nearest shower' while walking off.

Natsu then came up to us.

"So can I be your boyfriend again?" Is what he said.

"Hmm. Let's see. No."

"Awe come on Luce!Give me 1 good reason!"

"Well maybe it's because I already have a boyfriend and don't intend on cheating on him like_ 'some people'_ over here!"**  
**  
"WHAAAA!?" He said as his draw literally dropped to the floor. "WHO IS THIS DAMN OTHER MAN! Is it String, Rouge, Gajeel, Elfman?" He panicked.

"Aw, hell no!"

"Oh it's Mr. Ice-for-balls."

"No shit sherlock!"

"What about the b-" I cut him off  
"Say 'you-know-what' okay."

"Fine! What about the you-know-what! I have rights too!"

"At first you didn't want it! And now you do? Make up your mind!"

"I want rights!"**  
**  
"Fine we will work out something later. Right now lets just enjoy Christmas** (A/N: I bet you all forgot it was Christmas in this story. Even I almost forgot!). **FAIRY TAIL STYLE!" Everyone let out cheers. Mirajane began to sing. People were already drunk yet the sun hadn't gone down yet. And Fairy Tail was regular. For now.

* * *

**GrayLu Fan Motto: Spread the GrayLu love**

HAHAHA! I finished. Oh I'd like to thank Cesia14 for letting me use the GrayLu fan motto and I encourage you all to use it in your GrayLu stories. And apparently there is a facebook page too!Hey, I bet next Christmas this story will still be going. So how was this chapter! Long enough for you guys? I try my best. Well I hope I can update next week too! I like to update for you guys. Writing is fun too! Hey lately I have been craving the pairing JErza so if you know any good stories or if yours is good could you guys PM me? Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey loyal fans! ^_^ I love you guys so much! Every week I look in my inbox and I see favorites and follows and reveiws which makes me want to explode (but I won't so I can continue the story! XD)! I appreciate the support. It pushes me foward knowing that some one out there likes my material! Well anyway I always forget to say my disclaimers. Fairy Tail does not belong to me. I belongs to Lord Mashima of Japan! R&R Minna!**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Location: The Fairy Tail Guild**

**Lucy P.O.V. **

I woke up in a sticky situation. Apparently, I was at the guild and last night Natsu and Gray had a drinking contest. While they were drunk they started to fight over me. Now I am stuck in their grips in between both of them. How am I supposed to get out of this one. Thankfully Erza was up and walking around the guild.

"Erza, help me!"

"Good morning, Lucy! What do you need help with?"

"I'm stuck between these two boys what do else do you think I need help with?"

" Lucy. Go with what your heart tells you."

"I didn't mean emotionally, I meant physically! These two have got death grips on me !"

"Oh. Sorry Lucy. I can still take care of it though." She said as she re-quipped some iron boots. She gave both of them a nice kick to the head. The she screamed "WAKE UP!" in each of their ears.

They both released their grips in an instance jumped up.

"Thanks Erza!" I said with a huge smile.

"You're welcome. As for you two..." She said as she dragged them off.

Other members began to wake up. Mirajane was cleaning everything. I searched around for Levy but I did not see her. My guess is that she would be in the Library. To my surprise she  
was there but she was naked laying on top of a naked Gajeel. I put two and two together and decided to leave the room. _I'm glad Levy decided to confess._ I thought.

Meanwhile...

Location: The Streets of Magnolia

3rd person P.O.V.

"I don't know what's going on but I do know you two are fighting over Lucy! Usually you fight to see whose stronger, but now that you have brought another human into this. This is unacceptable. NOW SPILL IT!" Yelled Erza.

" Well I um, got her um, you know pregnant..." Said Natsu with a quiet voice.

" YOU WHAT? SEX BEFORE MARRIAGE IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

"P-p-p-please don't kill me!"

"Continue the story and I might spare you."

"Well she told me after I dumped her, and"

"You dumped her? Why?" asked the red-head.

" Because I cheated on Lisanna with her and I just... I don't even know why I dated Lucy at first. But now I know what I did was wrong and...*sniffles loudly*, I just wanted to make it right with her!" Erza began to hug him.

"Let it out." She said while Gray was mentally sweat dropping.

"What is this? Couples therapy?" Eventually Natsu stopped crying and Erza let go.

"Now Gray, I need you to tell your side of the story and put your clothes on too."

"So after Lucy ran out of the guild I went to comfort her. She told me what happened, then I told her loved her. I went off and made her a present. The yesterday I showed her the present. I made it real clear to her that I wanted to be there for her and love her and she accepted me."

"Oh is that so. Well what was this present?"

"A romantic ice castle."

"Anything else worth mentioning?

" Natsu wants rights over the baby."

"I say that should be decided by Lucy."

"I respect your decision Erza." He said.

"Well. I will arrange a time where we can talk this over. Until then you two are to make no contact okay?

"Aye!" they said at the same time.

* * *

**GrayLu fan motto "Spread the GrayLu love"**

**So how did y'all like it? R&R Minna!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ya'll! The new chapter is here! Hey sorry for the last chapter being so short. I just did not have enough time to make it longer so sorry! Anyway thank you to all my supporters! I love you guys. I really appreciate that someone out there likes my the way I don't own Fairy Tail. On to the story! R&R Minna!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Lucy P.O.V.  
  
_Well there is nothing to do around here when everyone's passed out so I think I'll just grab Gray and leave. Hey where is Gray?_ I looked around in confusion_. I swear he was here just a few minutes ago! So was Erza and Natsu! Hmm. Maybe they went somewhere together or... Maybe Erza is disciplining them! Yeah that's it. I'll go find them! I thought as I walked out of the guild._

**-Timeskip to about 5:00 PM-**

_Yay I finnished editing the book. I should take it over to Levy-Chan!_

I began to walk out of my house and before I could get anywhere Natsu,Gray, and were standing in front of me.

"Lucy. We need to talk." Erza said with a steen look on her face.

We went back inside my house and everyone made themselves comfortable. I sat in my favorite red recliner with Gray near by using a chair from the dinning room table. Natsu was sitting directly across from us on my couch. Erza, who also pulled a chair from my dinning room table, sat somewhat in-between us, as if to be a referee and we were playing a sport.

"So, Lucy, I know the situation. Does anyone outside this room know anything about the situation?"

"No"

"Yes"

Me and Natsu said at the same time.

"What? NATSU WHO THE HELL DID YOU TELL"

"I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE! LISANNA SAW THE LETTER!"

"What did she do with it?"

"She got rid of it."

"Oh thank goodness!"

"Abort the child Lucy."

"WHAT!" Natsu and Gray at the same time. I began to cry

"I don't want to." I said in-between sobs.

"It's not supposed to be what you want, Lucy. It's sipposed to be what's best for you." I began to cry harder.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" I said in a small voice.

" Honestly, no, I haven't."

"So what if you were in my position! Would you abort the child?"

" Well the kid is not even devloped yet so technically it isn't consid..."

"YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! YOU WOULD KILL THEM WHEN THEY DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A CHANCE AT LIFE?"

"Lucy calm down!" Gray said trying to hold my hand.

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF ERZA IS TELLING ME TO KILL MY CHILD?" I screamed then I ran off.****

Gray P.O.V.  
  
"Should I go after her?"I said as Erza put an arm on my shoulder.

"No. She'll come back. I'm gonna go home now."

"Yeah, me too. Take care of her capton underpants!"

"Tobasco sauce!" We began to bash ourheads

"Popcicle!"

"Hot tamales!"

"Ice cubes!"

"Break it up you two! Let's go Natsu."

"Aye"

The two left leaving me, myself, and I alone. Eventually I got bored and went to the bar.  
**  
- A few hours later-  
**  
"Hey, Luke. Give me anouther shot man." **(A/N: Luke is the bartender)**

"Sheesh Gray, you can't possibly drink anymore! You've been through like 67 shots of whiskey! Are you even drunk?" He said while preparing the next shot. He handed it to Gray.

"Kinda."

"You must be troubled by something. May I ask what it is?"

" Well, there it's about love. My girlfriend, she had a boyfriend who dumped her a few days ago. He dumped her for his other girlfriend and when he dumped her she told him she was pregnant. Then she became my girlfriend while the her ex got dumped by his girlfriend for only god-knows-what. Then he came back to my girlfriend and wanted her back. She rejected him, and he wanted rights over the child. Then anouther friend tried to talk her into aborting the child. She ran off and I have no idea where she is!"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Any advice?"

"How old is this girl?"

"17"

"Maybe she should go with the abortion."

"What?"

"Look dude. 17 is to young of an age to be a mother. She might not be ready to take that step. Maybe you should try and talk to her."

"But she would never agree! She thinks abortion is killing."

"Well technically, she is right."

"But she would never agree to that!"

"What you need to tell her is that she should check all of her options. Then say you suggest the abortion."

"But!"

"Gray. As soon as you find her talk."

"Thanks for the guidance man."

"Your welcome bro!"

* * *

**GrayLu fan motto: "Spread the GrayLu love"**

**Well I don't even know what's going to happen to the baby. But you can vote! Will it:**

A: Die of abortion  
B: Die of miscarriage  
C: Be put into adoption  
D: Be taken care of by Lucy and Gray and Natsu will have no rights  
OR  
E: Be taken care of by Lucy and Gray and Natsu will have rigths.

You can vote in P.M.'S and Reviews. I need your help. Please vote Minna!

Until next time...


	12. Chapter 12

****

I would like to thank fairytaillover416 for this idea! THANK YOU SO MUCH. Thanks for all your reviews and feedback. Voting is still open. So far choice D is winning. Anyway on to the story. Oh yeah. I'm 6 reveiwers away from 50 so if i get a 50th reveiw then i will make a oneshot in your honor. You will get to choose the pairing and all that crap. I will show you the story before i post it to make sure you like it kay? Oh yeah I always forget the diclaimers: IF I WERE HIRO MASHIMA THIS WOULD BE EXECUTED WAY BETTER AND WOULDN'T BE SO OOC. I WOULD PROBABLY NOT EVEN START TO PUT IT ON now that that is out of my system were on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Location: Lucy's apartment

Lucy P.O.V.

I came back to my apartment to find Gray sitting on my bed smirking.

"Hey Lu!"**(A/N: KOWAII! ^0^)  
**_What! He already has a nickname for me? Wow it's cute too! Oh crap I'm blushing. Gosh this is awkward Oh crap he's I should say something._**  
**  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey Gray!"

"Feelin better?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Lu. I think we should consider all of our options."

"Well, what are they?"****

"You can Either A) abort the child, B) set it up for adoption, C) Keep it and let Natsu have no rights, or D) Keep it and let Natsu have some rights. I suggest you think all 4 options over. Just remember, that was only a suggestion and the decision is up to you."

"Alright fine. As for right now I'm going yo try to get some sleep. Night Gray."

"Night Lu."

"Goodnight Gray." I said ripping off the covers and falling face first onto the bed. As I drifted off I felt the covers be pulled over me and a warm body surround me.****

_As soon as I closed my eyes it was instantly brighter.I looked around at the messy place before me. It seemed awfully familiar. There were baby clothes everywhere and splatters of undermined I realized it was my apartment_

_"Hey Lu! Get up! I need to go on anouther job!" Gray's voice snapped me back to reality. He walked in the room holding a little 2-year-old where am I yeah that's right Gray keeps going on jobs to support us and our child. Back to back, every week, back breaking jobs just to maintain our normal living style. _

_"Graaaaaay!" I groaned. "Don't leave me!"_

_"Well if you only choose to abort the child we wouldn't be in this situation!"_

_"But-"_

_"But nothing! It's too late now! Maybe if you would have thought it out better then I would not have to leave you two!" He said handing me the child, which was a blurry figure._

_"Gray you know I couldn't bring myself to kill it!"_

_"I know Lu."_

_"Hey the sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back!"_

_"I'll leave now."_

_"Bye Gray."_

_"Take care Lu." He said kissing my face. He faded away._  
_**  
**__Oh thank goodness it was just a dream! I thought it was real! Hey what if that actually happens? I don't want Gray to work his ass off! Then what would he sit on? Maybe abortion would not be that bad. But then again, am I the type of person to kill? Nah, there's gotta be a way around this. Hold that thought._ I thought while running to the bathroom.  
_**  
**_I threw chunks into the toilet and sighed. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**-In the morning-**_****_

"Lu! Lu! Luce! Lucy. LUCY! WAKE UP DAMNIT!"

"Ngh ,Sorry Gray."

"It's cool, I just didn't want you to sleep the whole day."

"What time is it?"

"Oh it's 1:30."

"Oh. Hey we should go on a job!" I grinned really wide.

"But, you, um..." He motioned to my stomach.

"Well don't you think people will get suspicious if I don't come?"

"Well it's to dangerous. What if something were to happen that would harm the child."

"Oh don't worry I'll just sight see in whatever town we are in."

"But what if someone snags you when we aren't there!"

"You know, I'm not some defenseless porcelain pot! I have magic, and a whip! And if it makes you feel any better then I'll take Happy with me too."

"But-"

"Please Gray. I don't want to tell anyone tell I decide what I want, and people will get suspicious if I don't go."

"Fine."

"Yay! After I take bath then I we can go to the guild! Then we pay my rent! Yay! Renty renty time! Yeah!" I swear as left the room I heard Gray mutter,

"Tch. Hormones."

* * *

_****_**-Timeskip-**_****_

**Location: The Fairy Tail Guild**  
_**  
**_"Ohayo Minna!"

"Lu, It's not morning anymore!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Where have you been all day, Lu-chan?"

"Oh, I-l wa-wa-was just cl-cea-ni-ng. Yeah cleaa-ning! Heh heh!" I was sweating bullets now.

"Hey Natsu, Erza! Let's go on a mission! I NEED RENT!"

" Mood swinger much!"

"Gajeel! Stop being mean to Lu-chan!"

"Shrimp did you see that? She just went from like nervous to excited to like pissed!"

"Shut up Gajeel!"

"But she jus-"

"Gajeel learn some manners! You don't talk about people right in front of them!"

"Whatever!"

"Hey let's take this one!" Natsu yelled.

"What is the job?"

"All we have to is find some bandits and return the precious jewels to the owner. And the reward is ridiculous! 100 million jewel! Haha!"

"Let's take this one then!"

"Mira we want this one!"

"Okay!" Mira quickly filed the papers.

"Good luck on your mission!"

"Thanks Mira."

"Alrighty! I'm all fired up! Let's go!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

_****_**GrayLu Fan Motto: "Spread the Graylu love**

How ya like me now! Haha! I think if I keep writting like this my fingers are going to fall off! Haha that would be funny! Well I always hated typing so I don't even know why I do this. I enjoy it though. Haha. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Whatever... So I'm gonna update alot this week cuz I have the whole week off so (Yeah that's right! Be jealous!) Hahahahahaha. Well Review Minna! Later guys! Wait no don't go yet. I just wanted to tell you a cheesy pick up line that I just remembered! Baby did you fart? 'Cause you blow me away! Lol right! Haha! You can go now... bye!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! The results are the same!D is still in the lead I think. You all are softies! Whatever I still love my fans ! Kisses for you all! ; ): ) Kudos to my reviewers, voters, and dedicated readers! ^●^**

Disclaimer: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHO OWNS IT AS LONG AS YOU KNOW THAT THAT PERSON IS NOT ME (it's Hiro Mashima of course! ^,^)

R&R Minna!

* * *

**Chapter13**

Location: The Fairy Tail Guild

3rd Person P.O.V.  
  
"Oi, Shrimp! Something up with Bunny Girl! SHE SMELLS AWKWARD!" Said the one with the iron piercings.

"Yeah, definitely. And she won't tell me. Maybe I should talk to her when she gets back..." Said the petit bookworm

"Yeah, I totally noticed something different about Lucy-San. She did smell different. Did you notice too, Laxus-San?" Said the sky maiden.

"Yeah. I don't know her as well as the rest of you and I can easily tell there was something off about her." Said the leader of the Thunder God Tribe.

"Maybe she might have some disease, though this smell is awfully familiar. I think I should check her out when they get back." The little sky dragon said.

"What do you think it is?" Said the short and old one.

"Definatly something healthwise 'cause that is definatly ain't no purfume." Gajeel said

"I hope It's not anything life threatening..." Said the demon Mirajane with a hint of concern in her voice.

"No. The smell. It's far to comon to be anything life threatining." As Laxus said these words a wave of releif flushed through the guild. " It can't be. I smell tiny traces of that same smell everyday. In fact, I smell a little bit right now coming from Bisca." The said mage stopped in her tracks.

"Anyone else in the guild?" She was curious.

"No. But we will let you know if we find any other people around here with the smell. It can't be that bad." Said he.

* * *

**Location: The Train Platform**

Lucy P.O.V.  
  
"Natsu! Hurry your retarded ass over hear or I'll kick it into next week!"

"Don't want to ***pant pant*** get on the ***pant pant*** death machine!" He said already dubbled over and vulnerable just thinking about it. Poor guy. He broke my heart but he's still my nakama!

We eventually got him on the train when Erza intimidated him at the tips of her swords.

"Luce, lap, lay?" Natsu managed.

"Uh sure..." Natsu struggled his way over to my lap and became at ease upon smiled breathing in my scent. Gray was now across from me and crossing his arms over his previously covered chest. His pouting was cute.

"How come slanty eyes gets to sit next to you and sleep on your lap?"

"Becuase, I feel bad for him and we're still best friends."

"So you still have feeling for him I gather?" Erza asked.

"Not really. I thought I was in love with him until Gray confesed to me, and he showed me real love. Me and Natsu just have a really strong friendship. That is all."

"Hey Lucy. Why are you even with us?"

"I'm part of the team aren't I?

"Aye!" Happy chimed in. Aw snap. I forgot about happ**y (A/N: Me too Lucy. I think this is his debut!) **I feel your pain Nin-Nin-san!** (A/N:Well I create yours! ^6^.Get on with your story please.)** As you wish Nin-Nin-san.**  
**  
"But Lucy you..." She motioned towards my abdomen.

"Lucy has a tummy ache? Maybe she ate some bad fish!"

"No Happy. That's not it."

" She's Pregnant." Said Erza.

"Pregnant? Does that mean Lucys has tongs for arms.**" (A/N: Okay let me explain that! When I was in like 2nd grade, I had no idea what pregnant ment. I had just heard the word around like on those medication commercials. You know the ones that are all like "You shouldn't use -insert medication name here- if you're nursing, pregnant, or may become pregnant." Well, one day, my big brother (his name is Jordan) he like took these tongs and he pulled his arm up his sleeve you know like you do when you're cold. So he looked like he had a tong for an arm. He was like chasing me around the kitchen and stuff. Then I yelled "Jordan's pregnant!" My brother gave me one of those 'Are you stupid or what!' I thought, thought again, then thought some more, and was all like, "What does pregnant mean?" Then my mom was all like, "It means your about to have a baby." Then I was all like LMFAO-ing.)  
**  
"Well when a Mommy and a Daddy really, really, love each other-" Erza then covered my mouth.

"Happy does not need to know about the birds and the bees yet! He's still too young."

"Erza, I already know about the birds and bees! Most birds fly but some birds don't like ostriches and penguins. Penguins like to eat fish while other birds like hawks and owls eat mice. Bees make honey! They use pollen from flowers to make it. And then the queen bee sits around and makes children. Or is that supposed to be ants?"

"Happy to sum up what Lucy was going to say, there is a little kid growing inside of her right now. And I'm the daddy."

"Oh! I get it! She's gonna have a baby and you guys don't want her to do the mission with us so she won't get hurt! And you wanted to know why she came along if you knew she wasn't going to do anything. Well the reason is obvious. None of the guild knows about this except for us and maybe like one other person and Lucy was thinking that if she didn't go then people would notice and get supicious and she didn't want people to know just yet. I completely understand!"

We were all dumbfounded by Happy's speach. He got it right on! "Wow! That's exactly how I feel!" I said hugging happy to death.

"Lu-cy-need-aiiir!" He squealed.

"Sorry Happy. Didn't mean to kill you there.I'll give you fish"

"Yay. Apology accepted! Sokay Lucy!"

* * *

**GrayLu Fan Motto: "Spread the GrayLu love!"**

Stupid place to end the chapter right! I know. Kill me now! Nin-Nin is sorry! Well anyway reiveiw and vote and all that crap! Seyaa lata!

~Nin-Nin


End file.
